Les regrets d'un Mangemort
by Eskarine
Summary: Il l'a suivi jusqu'à un certain, puis il a été pris de panique devant ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et il a essayé de se retirer. Mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort. Sirius dans HP et l'Ordre du Phénix. Les dernières décisions et regrets d'un Mangemort.


Voilà, je continue à écrire sur mon personnage préféré, bien que je n'aie pas fini mes autres fics... Cette histoire se tiendra en quelques chapitres.

J'ai voulu faire une fiction sur ce qui a amené Regulus à mourir et peut-être à trahir Voldemort (le fameux personnage de RAB qui est Regulus, j'en suis convaincue). Je me suis appuyée sur ce que Sirius dit. Il affirme que Voldemort a du demander à Regulus d'aller plus loin qu'il ne s'en sentait capable et qu'il en est mort, ne pouvant pas faire demi tour...

* * *

**Prologue :**

* * *

Regulus releva une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et la glissa derrière son oreille. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds péniblement et, chancelant, il finit par s'adosser contre le mur glacial qui lui mordit la peau. Il souffla légèrement et chercha sa baguette magique des yeux. Il tournait brusquement la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur deux bouts de bois jetés sur les dalles de pierres.

_Ils l'ont brisé !_

Il jura et il se leva en gémissant. Regulus attrapa les morceaux de sa baguette et soupira une fois de plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première qu'il retrouvait dans cet état. La faible lumière donnée par l'œil de bœuf lui laissa présager qu'il était coincé entre quatre murs. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, préférant s'inspecter. Il se déshabilla toujours étonné d'être en un seul morceau. Ses camarades de jeu comme les appelait son grand frère ne lui avaient laissé aucun répit et n'avaient retenu aucun de leurs coups.

Regulus s'amusa à compter ses blessures et bleus. Son jeu sordide lui donna le lamentable résultat de 18. Cependant, ce soir là, il ne battit pas son triste record de 26 marques qui l'avaient fait souffrir le martyr jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne finalement lui ouvrir et le laisser se soigner. Regulus déchira sa chemise pour s'en faire des lambeaux qu'il noua autour de ses plaies les plus sanguinolentes. Il n'arriva même plus à ouvrir son œil gauche : il se souvint que le tout premier coup fut donné par le Maître qui finalement avait laissé ses sbires finir tranquillement le travail.

Pourtant, on ne l'avait pas achever comme on aurait du. On punissait les traîtres de mort et le Maître ne lui aurait pas fait grâce comme ça, quelqu'un avait du intervenir pour lui … Quelqu'un d'assez bien placé auprès du Maître pour que celui-ci ait daigné accepter la requête. Mais qui ? Lequel des Mangemorts avait eu pitié du petit Black, du gamin, du petit roi comme ils l'appelaient ?

Le gamin … Que ce surnom pouvait l'exaspérer ! Un gamin ? Il aurait bientôt 18 ans, Regulus se vantait de ne plus être un gamin !

Perdu dans ses pensées solitaires, Regulus sursauta quand il entendit le cliquetis des clés. On venait déjà lui ouvrir ou c'était pour lui en faire baver une deuxième fois ?

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

Il entendit une voix suave lui dire d'un ton ironique : 

- "Regulus, tu dors encore ? Je te laisse cinq minutes tout seul et il faut que tu fasses la larve ! T'es vraiment impossible !"

Regulus baissa le visage quand une lumière éclatante vint lui surprendre les yeux. il reconnut la belle voix d'Evan Rosier. Evidemment, c'était sans doute Evan qui l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas et l'avait fait échappé à la mort. Depuis qu'il avait assassoiné un groupe d'Aurors à lui tout seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres affirmait qu'il était un exemple à suivre. Et le Maître avait depuis Evan Rosier à la bonne.

Evan affichait une mine contrite et aida Regulus à se mettre debout. Le tout jeune homme lui retomba dans les bras, vidé de tout énergie.

- "Black, n'abuse pas ! Y'a que les sorcières que je laisse me tomber dans les bras ! Compte pas sur moi pour te faire un câlin !"

-"T'inquiète pas, Joli cœur …", murmura péniblement Regulus en se mettant sur ses pieds fébrilement.

-"Quand je te disais de te trouver une gentille sang-pur ! T'aurais du m'écouter un fois de plus !", lui dit énergiquement Evan

-"Evan, vu la tronche que j'ai maintenant, je suis mal parti, non ?"

-"Mais, non t'es beau comme … Ouais, d'accord, y'a peu de chances".

Regulus sourit faiblement et murmura :

-"Evan, ça te dirait de t'occuper du grand malade que je suis ?"

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et Regulus cherchait à rencontrer le regard hagard de Rosier. Celui-ci baissait les yeux et semblait réfléchir à toute allure. Regulus en profita pour l'observer et détailler chacune des expressions qui passé sur son visage.

Evan Rosier avait 22 ans, c'était un jeune homme brun avec des yeux très clairs. Les traits de son visage étaient fins comme ceux de la plupart des aristocrates. Son nez en pointe lui donnait un air malicieux et ses lèvres semblaient à jamais figées dans un sourire glacé. Pourtant, il avait une cicatrice lui barrant le front infligée par le frère de Regulus, Sirus.

Regulus fixa Evan, celui-ci releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- "Alors, Evan ?"

- "Eh, bien, Regulus, Il m'a interdit de te soigner et je vais devoir repartir sous peu…"

- "Alors, vous allez me laisser croupir ici ? Et pendant combien de temps cette fois, trois mois ? Quatre ?"

-" Tu n'aurais pas du hésiter, Reg'."

- "Quoi ?! Une gamine de six ans, j'aurai pas du hésiter ? Evan, tu te rends compte ?"

- "Tu as eu de la pitié pour une sang de bourbe, Black ! Ou tu as eu peur ?"

- "Peur ? Et de quoi ?"

- "D'assumer tes responsabilités … Finalement, tu n'es peut-être qu'un enfant."

Regulus, piqué au vif, se leva prestement en ignorant la douleur et agrippa Evan par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Evan, étonné par ce geste stupide, se laissa faire puis posa ses deux paumes sur les épaules de Regulus pour le rejeter brusquement. Celui-ci perdant son appui, tomba sur le dos et poussa un gémissement de chien battu. Evan jeta un regard de mépris au jeune homme et le ton commença à monter.

- "Ne crois pas avoir le dessus sur moi ! Vouloir défendre son honneur, c'est bien mais quand on n'est même pas capable d'obéir à des ordres simples, il vaut mieux baisser le nez !"

- "La ferme ! D'ailleurs, si tu es venu me dire que je vais pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu peux t'en aller ! Tu as bien exécuter les ordres, peut-être qu'il te donnera un sucre !"

- "Tu sais, c'est vraiment bizarre comme le mot "exécuter" sonne faux dans ta bouche !"

- "Ah, ouais ? Au moins, je ne suis pas un chien suivant son maître pour un os."

- "Non, en effet, tu es un froussard sans la moindre ambition !"

- "Un chien n'a pas d'ambition, nous sommes au même rang !"

- "Alors, c'est comme ça que tu remercie ton sauveur ? Non seulement tu es un pisse-froid mais en plus t'es un ingrat !"

- "J'aurai préférer crever plutôt que devoir agoniser ici !", hurla Regulus, les yeux remplis de larmes.

L'expression d'Evan s'adoucit et il attrapa l'épaule de Regule et lui murmura :

- "Putain ! Regulus, sois pas aussi stupide ! T'as fait une faute... Mais si tu prouves au Maître que tu es loyal, il te pardonnera peut-être ta lâcheté..."

Regulus tiqua au mot "lâchetéé mais il répondit doucement :

-"Et que dois-je faire ?"

-"La mission que le Maître veut te confier... C'est d'aller tuer ton frère. Si tu n'acceptes pas, quequ'un d'autre sera envoyé pour le faire et toi, tu mourras !"

Regulus sursauta brusquement et planta avec férocité son regard dans celui d'Evan. Puis, il baissa la tête, comprenant qu'il était piègé. Sa vie ou celle de son frère ?

- "Dis au Maître que j'exécuterai cette mission et qu'il est bien bon de me la confier.", répondit Regulus d'une seule traite.

- "Parfait, Reg' ! Dans ce cas..."

Les lèvres de Rosier s'étirèrent en un grand sourire satisfait et il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son ami. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et à l'aide quelques sorts, soigna les plus douloureuses blessures de Regulus.

- "Merci, Evan."

- "Ce n'est rien. Si tu obéis, il n'y aura plus ce genre de problèmes. Fais ton boulot, Reg' et on restera amis, toi et moi."

Evan Rosier quitta la sombre pièce et referma la porte grâce à un sort complexe. Regulus se retrouvait seul dans ce maudit cachot à réfléchir au plus grand dilemme de sa vie. Son frère valait-il la peine qu'il donne sa vie pour lui ? Puisqu'il avait accepté, pouvait-il faire semblant de vouloir exécuter sa mission sans pour autant l'accomplir ?

Regulus releva tristement la tête : un des deux Black allaient devoir mourir.

* * *

Bon, je vous laisse. Je sais que c'est chiant mais si vous avez le temps, laissez une review (bonne au mauvaise) et si cette histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres que j'ai écrit (et qui ne sont toujours pas terminées, d'ailleurs...) !

**Eskarine**


End file.
